The Heartbeat of a British sailor
by LonLover21
Summary: Allison Marie is a girl who loves the movie Pocahontas and a particular sailor. When she makes a wish as a warm wind blows, she is sent back through time and into the movie. Will she find true love? Will this sailor she loves love her back? Find OUT! Lon/OC plus some brother/sister love for Thomas/OC
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined down in London as Alison walked through the town, humming the opening of her favorite movie, Pocahontas. She sat in front of the fountain and started to sketch out a man with a thick beard and a smile on his face. She was sketching out one of the sailors. Lon. It was certainly a handsome name. She had a major crush on him. Either it was the fact that he was muscle built and had massive hands or she digged a guy with a thick and luscious beard. She closed her eyes as a summer wind blew. She wished she could be in the movie and be with Lon. And then as if by magic, she opened her eyes to see a large boat and crowds of people saying goodbye to loved ones. Alison couldn't believe it. She was in the movie. She looked down at herself to see herself in a white cotton shirt with slightly poofy sleeves that went to her elbows. She also was in a brown cotton skirt with brown shoes. And suddenly she froze as she heard voices shouting from the ship.

She turned around and her jaw dropped as she saw Lon with Ben joking about john smith as he got onto the boat. She wanted to be with Lon so bad. So she did what anyone would do. She snuck on by hiding in the cargo area, which was cramped as ever.

As the boat sailed off, she started to draw what it would be like if she and Lon kissed. Alison froze as she heard footprints coming. Peeking out through a small hole, she saw Lon grabbing stuff for the supper for tonight. She tried to sneek around but tripped on a crate of potatoes. This caused Lon to jolt around to find her shaking like a leaf.

"LON! FOR GOD SAKES MAN WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!"

Suddenly without warning, she saw a heavy build fat man with a pug and a tall skinny man in yellow.

"Who is SHE" asked the rounder man.

"I just found her Governer Radcliffe" said Lon helping her up.

Radcliffe circled the girl, eyeing her up and down.

"What is your name, girl" he asked with a bit of a smirk.

"A-Alison Marie….Governer Radcliffe" she said giving a slight curtsy.

Lon stared in shock at the young woman before him. Radcliffe smirked and laughed.

"BEN! THOMAS!" Two men rushed down and froze when they saw me.

One was muscle built but with black hair and somewhat of a chipped tooth. The other one wore a green shirt and brown pants.

"Men? This is our latest crew member. See to it she is dressed nicely for dinner"

"yes governor" replied Thomas as they led her downstairs to get changed.

Hours later, Allison could hear the laughter and music of men upstairs in the dining hall. She was led upstairs and when she appeared, the men couldn't help but stare at her in shock. She was in a purple cotton top with a dark blue skirt with black shoes. Her hair was in curls and had a bright pink blush. Lon stared at her with a look on contentment and awe at how beautiful she was. Allison saw he was staring and gave a small smile. She was gonna like this adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Lon and Allie spent every moment on that boat. Wether it was chores, sea sickness, or even bad food, he was there by her side. Allie smiled to herself whenever she saw that big red beard of his and his thick accent came out of him, either making a joke or just talking to talk. Lon also couldn't believe how amazing Allie was. She had the most beautiful eyes, wonderful hair, and a voice that would melt even a mean governer's heart.

* * *

At night, when they were asleep, allie would always go up to the crows nest because she was working on a big drawing. One morning at breakfast, Lon hadnt awaken and Ben sat by her as she was drawing.

"Whatcha drawing there lass?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Oh its nothing much" she said modestly.

"Looks like a really good sketch of Lon" came a voice.

She looked to see thomas and john coming over to see what was going on.

"Ok so maybe i like to draw. Actually, ive done drawings of all of you" she said blushing.

"Really? I wanna see!" exclaimed thomas.

She smiled and got excited. She couldnt believe they wanted to see her drawings! She turned to the one she did of Thomas first. And much to their amazement, all of them became in awe. Every single detail was correct. Ben himself got amazed because he himself didnt know anyone knew him.

"youre an amazing artist allie" john said smiling widely.

"thanks" she replied with a giggle.

* * *

Later that evening, allie was up in the crows nest working on her drawing of Lon. She started sketching out his eyes and smile, followed by his thick eyebrows, when suddenly…

"Allie? You up there?"

She looked down and froze as she saw Lon climbing up the crows nest. She closed her book and smiled a bit.

"Guess you found me" she said as they both laughed.

Together, they both looked at the sunset. It was the most perfect setting ever for the two of them. Deep down, even though they met months ago, Lon was growing feelings for allie. And with them being alone, he saw the opportunity to tell her how he felt. They stood side by side, his hand over hers on the edge of the crows nest. Slowly, his trembling hand took her own hand, causing her to look at him. He looked at her and cleared his throat.

"A-allie, do you ever feel like after you leave someone….you might find someone else?" lon started to ask very nervously.

"You mean….like true love?" She asked hopefully.

"Y-yeah! true love….a-and...when i left my love back home, i felt so empty. But then YOU came along and well….what I guess I'm trying to say is that I….I-I…."

"Yes?" she asked, eyes shining and tearing up as they both were leaning in.

His hands slowly reached for her face and their lips were so close until…

BOOM!

They seperated in shock and looked to see storm clouds rolling in. Feared for allie's life, he turned to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Allie, I want you to go below and whatever happens, DO NOT come up" he warned.

"But Lon I…"

"But NOTHING. I dont want to see you get hurt" lon said as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

* * *

Tears filled her eyes as men came rushing up to batten down everything. She kissed his cheek and grabbed the book, both of them rushing down the crows nest and Allie ran down into their bunk.

Hours had passed and she was getting more worried as the storm rocked the ship hard. She couldnt control herself but she bolted up and out into the pelting rain. She saw a wave was about to hit thomas so she jumped infront of him but was sent flying off the boat and they landed in the water. Trying to stay afloat, they held to each other for life. John noticed and went after them, a rope attatched.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Lon suddenly saw allison in the water and froze with fear. He, Ben, and another sailor started pulling them in. Once they were up and onto the boat, allie was shaking like a leaf. He rushed over with a towel as tears filled his eyes.

"Im sorry lon...i couldnt let you get hurt" she said choking up.

"Allie im just happy your safe" he said as he wrapped her up and held her close to his chest.

Tears streamed down the two faces and he cupped her head, just relieved that he didnt lose the girl that he loved.


End file.
